


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by lilacangel



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacangel/pseuds/lilacangel
Summary: Laurence misbehaves, therefore it's only natural that Ludwig discipline him for it and teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 12





	A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> First of all... Don't use spit as lube in real life! Even if you have a buttplug! Unless you want a bleeding ass. But this is fiction and not intended as a manual on sex, so :/ (To be fair, Laurence did lube himself up beforehand anyways)
> 
> Anyways - baby's first time writing CNC! This was hella fun to write, but honestly the aftercare was probably my favorite bit.
> 
> Enjoy :3

The trouble began during a celebration of all times.

Ludwig sat away from the festivities of tonight’s luxurious, gaudy party. The fellow students of Byrgenwerth danced around in merriment, chattering away and enjoying themselves at the festivities. They had all just graduated and the more well-off students were able to fund this lavish celebration. It was a time for them to be able to enjoy themselves and have fun, to relax and forget the worries of life as students that they would soon leave behind. But tonight Ludwig was cross.

_Where’s Laurence?_

That was the question he wanted an answer to — well, at least that was the scenario he and Laurence had decided upon. Unfortunately, his beloved was nowhere to be seen. It was far too crowded for Ludwig to discern him amongst the other partygoers at the moment. So Ludwig was forced to adapt to this scenario by remaining in the corner he sat in, sipping from his glass of wine now gone warm and no doubt looking rather broody to the people around him. He truly did wish that he knew where Laurence was; the man’s being around him would surely alleviate his boredom and feelings of being overwhelmed in a matter of seconds. His aura was an intoxicating one and he full well knew this when they had discussed what was to come before heading off to this party. Ludwig closed his eyes and imagined Laurence’s deep blue eyes, a pretty smile flashing over his face, the silk-like texture of his soft dark hair — he craved that closeness and feeling of bliss he got from simply basking in Laurence’s presence. If he concentrated hard enough, he could actually hear him laughing sweetly—

His thoughts abruptly came to a halt when he heard a familiar voice.

Ludwig opened his eyes and only a few feet away stood Laurence. He was engaged in conversation with Micolash, glass of wine in one hand. Micolash said something Ludwig didn’t quite catch, but whatever it was made Laurence laugh brightly. He felt the blood rush hotly through his veins — this was far from the first time he and Laurence had tried out anything like this before, but the adrenaline that flooded through him was just as overpowering as it had been the first time. The character he played couldn’t stand the thought of his darling Laurence talking with someone else. What if they were bold enough to defile him? Ludwig the character could not stand the thought of him being sullied by anyone unworthy of him, let his flesh be tainted or soiled by their greedy hands on his body.

The safe word they had decided on was “fire” — should the fear Laurence feigned turn genuine, he would say that and Ludwig would cease.

For now, though, Ludwig watched as Laurence gave him a pained little expression of false regret. He bit down on his lower lip and turned back to Micolash, a slight tremor (fake fear and arousal, Ludwig couldn’t make out what he was saying but he knew the tone well enough) in his voice. His eyes narrowed at Laurence.

_Any second now,_ Ludwig thought. _Any second now, Laurence will see that I’m still watching him and leave. That’s what we set up as our cue — we didn’t give an exact time, I just know that I’ll take control once Laurence makes his move and tries to escape._

He was grateful that his discreet location away from the other guests at the party hid him well. Ludwig would have been nothing short of humiliated if he’d been spotted by someone who picked up on how hard he was. Already his mind was wandering, wondering how similar or how different this time would be compared to others: Laurence’s face flushed pink, skin slick with sweat, hot tears coursing down his face from how Ludwig had pinioned his wrists above his head. The thought of Laurence hopelessly submitting to him sent a shiver down Ludwig’s spine, he was growing eager for what was to come…

“—It’s really been lovely spending time here, but I have to go.”

Laurence’s voice cut through the background noise of the party crystal-clear. He looked at Micolash, then back at Ludwig, his expression frantic, before giving a shaky smile and hurrying off. Ludwig observed him vanishing into the crowd; there was no doubt that he was growing fidgety at his hungry, scrutinizing gaze.The way Laurence moved was akin to that of a small animal, scurrying about in fear of the predator that stalked the night with plans to devour him whole. Ludwig, of course, was the predator.

He would pay for this. He would do whatever it took to remind Laurence of just who it was he belonged to, and that it would be most unwise of him to misbehave.

* * *

It didn’t take long to get out of there. Ludwig didn’t even have to go through the niceties of excusing himself — he had been reclusive enough during this entire turn of events that he doubted anyone noticed him leaving. Once he had stepped out and the noise of the party went down in volume, he turned his attention to a more important priority: Finding Laurence.

He took care to make sure his footsteps were quiet as he walked. If he were to find Laurence he needed to have the advantage of surprise. As he made his way down the corridor, he couldn’t help but notice how loud his heartbeat resonated in his ears and how hard he was getting. It had been far too long since they’d planned anything like this, and Ludwig was all too eager for it to happen again.

Ludwig found him soon enough. He stood to the door of his dorm room, fumbling a moment in his pocket for the keys to their dorm. Laurence did not look up from where his hands fiddled, nor did he make any sign of acknowledgement that he could detect Ludwig’s presence. He was letting his guard down.

The door swung open and Laurence took a few steps inside. This was his chance.

In one swift motion, Ludwig grabbed hold of Laurence and pulled him close.

“Don’t you think you should know better than to let anyone else other than _me_ touch you?”

Laurence’s eyes grew wide and he began thrashing against Ludwig. In his frenzied attempts to get out he pushed his elbow into his stomach. The motion was enough to make his grip loosen for just a moment as Laurence made an attempt to escape, but he grabbed hold of him by the hair so that would cease.

“Maria! Micolash! He—” He clapped a hand over Laurence’s mouth to muffle him, moving down to his neck. Even with the fingers squeezing at his throat he fought back against Ludwig, kicking and yanking. All of his efforts, however, were to no avail — Laurence was far more lean and delicate compared to Ludwig, and lacked the brute physical strength his lover had. Ludwig’s dark eyes observed his attempts in fighting back quickly grow weaker: His movements grew slower, the oxygen Ludwig was withholding him making it more difficult for him to react. At long last, he interrupted the silence.

“I’ll let my grip on you loosen if you’ll behave for me and stop screaming. Understood?”

Laurence gave him a watery-eyed nod, huffing hot breath into Ludwig’s hand.

He shut the door behind them, tossing a now-prone Laurence onto the bed as the mattress creaked beneath his weight. Ludwig ran his tongue over his lip at the sight of such vulnerability. He trembled splayed out over the smoothed-down bedsheets, the outline of his quickly-stiffening cock very visible through his trousers. Laurence gasped now that he was allowed to breathe again, stiffening and letting out choked little noises once Ludwig bent over him.

“Now, now, don’t cry,” Ludwig purred in a rumbling tone, stroking his tearstained face. “You know you can’t fight me and win, as entertaining as it is to see you try. Be good for me and let me remind you of your place.”

He leaned down to breathe hotly against the shell of Laurence’s ear, the latter of whom cringed and turned his head away in response. Ludwig flicked his tongue out against the skin there and chuckled at the responding whimper.

“It would be wise of you to remember who you belong to, Laurence.”

Laurence twisted around a little when Ludwig yanked his shirt down. Frowning in slight irritation with the way he was only able to expose a few centimeters worth of collarbone, Ludwig practically tore his shirt off, the buttons popping off and falling who-knew-where. He grinned at the prominent rising and falling of Laurence’s chest as he breathed heavily, the sight of his slim frame with the sight of hardening pink nipples set against pale skin.

“Please, please stop—”

“Hold your tongue and quit acting like a harlot, Laurence. I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already hard and just about ready to hump against my leg, you little pervert.”

“I’m not a harlot, I’m not!”

“Then what’s the meaning of this?” He trailed his hand down to squeeze at Laurence’s cock, feeling the way his balls pressed at his fingers through the fabric and savoring the resounding squeak he got as an answer. “Only sluts would make those sorts of sounds or get hard the way you are right now, you know. The only thing you’re worth is being a little toy for me, nothing but a whore. You spread your legs open for me and _only_ me. Aren’t I right about that?”

Laurence only shook his head. 

“It’s a shame, really, that you’re not trying to make this any easier.” He pinched harshly at one of Laurence’s nipples, watching his face grow pink at the harsh contact. “Am I going to have to punish you for misbehaving? Remind you that you’re my toy by plugging up that cute little mouth of yours with my cock?”

He pulled down his own trousers, cock now exposed in front of Laurence’s face. Ludwig was not outrageously large, but he had girth and was noticeably larger than his smaller lover.

“Open your mouth up for me.”

Ludwig made sure that Laurence wouldn’t meander or take his time; the moment Laurence parted his lips he shoved himself into his mouth. He gagged as Ludwig yanked hold of his hair and began thrusting in and out of his mouth. Laurence’s tongue flapped around clumsily at the hot skin of his cock, but the faintly flickering movement was nothing compared to the beautifully velvet-like insides of his mouth. Tears spilled from his eyes, muffled moans fell free from his mouth.

“Poor thing,” he mocked, listening to Laurence’s choked whines, “Surely it hurts, but you know damn well why.”

Drool leaked down Laurence’s lips. His hollowed cheeks shifted against Ludwig’s cock. The sensation was indescribably wonderful: He could feel his mind going blank at the feel of that soft, warm mouth devouring his cock, the light ticklishness of that pink tongue. If he lacked enough self control he might have climaxed then and there, fulfilling the fantasy he had of toying with Laurence’s mouth. But instead, Ludwig pulled out and left him gasping for air.

“I’m the only one allowed to use your holes. Only me, right?”

“O-only you…”

Fluids — drool and pre-cum rolled off of Laurence’s tongue, dripped from his mouth hanging open. Ludwig let go of the grip on his hair and rolled off of him but the display of small mercy wasn’t for long; in a matter of moments he was groping his way around Laurence’s thighs, pulling his trousers down. He could hear his heartbeat hammering rapidly in his chest as he yanked down his trousers and undergarments to expose his cock, the head shining slick with pre-cum.

“No, please don’t—!”

Laurence was cut off by Ludwig smacking him harshly on the thigh. He whimpered a little, tears beginning to leak from his eyes again.

“You don’t get a say in this, remember?”

He gave Laurence another rough smack on the thigh that would go pink in a matter of moments. A weak moan left his mouth, tears leaking out of his eyes. Most likely desperate by now, he ground against Ludwig, whining and panting yet still trying and failing to mask his arousal.

“I promise, I’ve been good, I’ve behaved—” 

“Liar. You thought you could step out of line when I wasn’t looking, but you _know_ you can’t.”

Laurence mewled as Ludwig wrenched apart his thighs, eyes traveling from his cock twitching between his legs to the toy he had stuffed up his hole. He’d picked out something rather thick for tonight; when Ludwig so much as pressed a single finger against the plug he delighted in being able to watch Laurence melt.

“If you’ve been as good as you told me, then why were you parading around at that party not too long ago with a toy shoved up your ass?”

“Ah—!”

His legs shook violently as Ludwig removed the plug. Laurence floundered around on the bed, crying out when Ludwig pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. He was a mess by now, a far cry from the more dignified image he’d put up at the party. Dark hair was strewn against his face, sticky with sweat, pre-cum and spit stained his soft, pale lips. His eyes were red from crying, a blush settled on his face from arousal. That wasn’t even mentioning the fresh marks on his thighs from where Ludwig had slapped his hand down, or the blotchy marks left along his neck from where his throat had been squeezed. He chewed frantically on his lip, struggling to keep quiet — unfortunately, Laurence lost all traces of resolve and whined when Ludwig bent down to shove two of his fingers into his ass, bumping up against the cluster of nerves that made up his prostate.

“All ready for me, aren’t you — wetting yourself with lubrication and prancing all about Byrgenwerth with a plug stuffed inside of you? You were practically asking for it — you can quit going around pretending you’re more chaste than you really are, harlot.”

Laurence only moaned feverishly, stuttering out pathetic pleads that he wasn’t a harlot or slut like Ludwig said he was.

“Still desperate to prove me wrong… why don’t I remind you that you’re supposed to be loyal to me and me alone?” He thrust his fingers in and out of Laurence — true, this was all for show, but Ludwig was hesitant to cause him too much physical pain. “If you’re still desperate to prove that you’re behaving well for me, then beg for my cock.”

“No…” Laurence shook his head. “No…”

“Am I going to have to discipline you, then?”

“Please, I’ve behaved, I’ve been g—!”

Laurence hit his head back against the pillow when Ludwig sheathed himself inside, a scratchy wail escaping from his throat. If he was ready to say anything back he was only able to respond with choked noises of pleasure, gasping like a fish out of water. Had it not been for his self-control Ludwig might have cummed on the spot, Laurence’s insides felt smooth and soft as silk, clinging beautifully to his prick. The tableau remained for a moment, Ludwig leaning over Laurence as he stretched his insides open and filled him up.

“Would you let any of the other scholars do this to you?” He gripped hold of Laurence’s hair as he began to pump in and out of him with short, choppy motions.

A hiccup. “No, I wouldn’t—”

There were few things more beautiful to Ludwig than watching his lover come undone, moaning and stuttering in panicked lust. Again, Ludwig slammed his pelvis forward. Laurence’s hands reached up to empty air, shaking as his fingers tried to grasp onto some semblance of security.

“Only—” he cut himself off with a whimper “—Only you’re able to make me feel like this.”

Ludwig snapped his hips forward, the coiled walls of Laurence’s ass clenching around him.

“Again.”

By now Laurence was rendered all but a gibbering, drooling mess. When Ludwig looked down to observe him properly he noted the dazed smile he wore on his face, the cloudiness of his eyes. His stomach tightened at the sight, he felt himself tense up.

“Ludwig,” he breathed, “Ludwig I can’t take it, Ludwig, please, please let me cum, _please_ —”

“Then cum. Because you know only I’m able to make you feel the way you do now, you little slut.”

He gave a yank on a handful of hair, thrusts growing rougher. “Then cum, I won’t stop until you do.”

Ludwig guided the hand that wasn’t pinning Laurence’s wrists above his head to tug at his cock, pulsing hotly beneath his fingers. Laurence stuttered, tears of euphoria trickling down his face and grinning shakily — he wore an exaggerated expression of blissful, blissful lust on his face. Ludwig’s nerves burned; he couldn’t resist and bent down to give a harsh nip to the curve where Laurence’s shoulder met his neck. That seemed to be enough to tip him over the edge and he came with a soft cry, cum spurting out of his cock.

Now that Laurence was finished Ludwig continued to abuse his nerves — he wasn’t quite finished yet — and fondly listened to Laurence’s pained whines and squeaks, felt his shaking form beneath him. At long last he came, burying himself deep inside of Laurence with a growl. Heat washed over him, Ludwig basked in the orgasmic pleasure at the feel of cum trickling into Laurence’s insides, faint moans from the overstimulation distant in the background. Huffing, he pulled out to stare down at the shivering wreck beneath him.

Laurence seized this opportunity to pull Ludwig closer and plant a delicate kiss on his nose, smiling happily.

“Are you alright?” Ludwig asked, running a hand over his now sweat-soaked shoulder. “I didn’t want to hurt you too much.”

“I’m fine. A little overwhelmed, but fine.”

“I know, I still want to make sure.”

“I would have said the safe word if you were hurting me.” He reached up to squeeze his arms around Ludwig as a gesture of reassurance and then winced. “By the Gods, I feel sore.”

“Do you want me to help you clean up?”

“Of course.”

“I can carry you to the bathroom to help clean up if you’d like me to.”

“Yes, thank you, Ludwig.”

He scooped Laurence up into his arms and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Ludwig took care in cleaning Laurence up, using gentle touches with a wet cloth to clean the sweat and cum from his body. He was delicate in his movements, taking care not to put too much pressure on the especially sensitive spots where Laurence might have bruised thanks to his handiwork.

“You know…” Ludwig paused for a moment. “Though I may have called you all those names just a few moments ago, I want you to remember I don’t really think of you that way. I really do care for you, Laurence. You’re wonderful and sweet and I’m glad to have you.”

“I know you don’t mean those things, Ludwig, but I’m glad to hear you remind me of that all the same.”

Ludwig didn’t need to take nearly as much time cleaning up. He peeled off his now sweat-stained shirt and cleaned himself off with a washcloth as Laurence ran a brush through his hair and dried himself off. As he rinsed the foamy soap from his skin he heard from behind him a soft little yawn.

“Tired?”

“Yes, very.”

“We can rest if that’s what you’d like. It’s late, and I’d be perfectly happy for us to get some sleep.”

“Mm.” Laurence nodded his assent.

“I can get you some hot cocoa next morning for breakfast as an apology, in case this was too much.”

“There’s no apology necessary — I enjoyed it! Not that I’d say no to you getting hot cocoa for me.”

Ludwig chuckled, gently tapping his finger against Laurence’s nose. “Alright, alright. You’re sly. But I’ll make note of that.”

Laurence was insistent that he was able to change into his nightshirt and Ludwig stayed back, though he did take care to watch out of the corner of his eye should he need assistance. He remade the bed for them once he’d changed as well, and scooped Laurence up into his arms so that he could snuggle closer to him. As intense as their more intimate moments could get, at the end of the day Ludwig was happy for moments like these where it felt as though they were the only two people in the world. They loved each other, and for a little while that would be all that mattered.

He listened to Laurence make a noise of calm in the back of his throat, resting his head on his broad chest. As Ludwig held his lover in his arms, he craned his head down to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“I love you more than I can convey in words alone,” he said. “Don’t ever forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Micolash filed a noise complaint the next day.


End file.
